


Chains

by Xenobia



Series: To the Bitter End [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fits in with my "Reunion" story. After paying a visit to the keep they once used as headquarters, Levi and Eren look back on their memories of the place together and the captain gets a creative idea for some turnabout for all the times he'd chained Eren up in the basement. Eren is all too eager to cooperate. Written for "Bottom Levi Week"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially going to be a scene put into "Reunion" later on, but I decided to go ahead and make it a stand-alone spin-off. There aren't any heavy spoilers for the parent fanfiction this fits with, and it can be read as a stand-alone ficlet. A word about Levi and Eren's hair in this; they're both still young, but they've earned some premature strands of gray thanks to the stressful lives they've lived. Eren is a young adult in this and Levi is in his late thirties. This story is for all the fans that love bottom Levi!

An Eren/Levi, "Reunion" ficlet

_*Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment, non-profit purposes only. I do not claim ownership of any canon characters or the world that this is set in._

* * *

The keep that once served as scout headquarters—and incidentally Eren's prison—had been kept in good condition by the squad of recent recruits now residing there. Eren was amazed by how well the grounds were kept, and the inside looked more or less just as he recalled it. He and Levi toured the keep together, memories washing over both of them. After going through the ground and upper levels, they went to Levi's old room, and it looked to be undisturbed. The squad leader in charge here had respectfully informed Levi that aside from cleaning and changing bedding, nobody went into the captain's former chambers.

The four-poster oaken bed was exactly where it had been before. The armoire of the same hard, dark wood was in the corner of the room, and the wood-burning stove used for warmth was at the other corner, fully stocked, cleaned and ready for use if needed. There were two layers of curtains on the four diamond-grid Tudor windows looking over the grounds below. The first layer was white and gossamer, for warm summer or spring days. The second layer was of a heavier dark green material, embroidered with gold. There was an oaken bookshelf against the wall nearest to the door, and a small table with two chairs stood in the corner opposite the stove and armoire. A writing desk stood against the wall opposite the foot of the bed, with a swivel chair before it. All of the furniture was of the same dark oak, and it had clearly been well cared for and kept conditioned and polished.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked when Levi stood in the center of the room, his lightly tapping footsteps coming to a stop and softening when he stood upon the large, embroidered rug in the middle of the chamber.

Levi looked around quietly for a moment, and then he went to his armoire and he pulled the doors open on it. There in the display area above the drawers was a sort of shrine, filled with the old badges of every fallen scout he'd been able to retrieve them from. He touched a few of them in particular, and Eren watched uncertainly, biting his lip. He crossed the room to step up next to Levi, studying him with concern.

"Levi? Do you need to be alone?"

"No." Levi didn't lift his head or look away from his collection. "I'm fine, Eren."

Eren bit his lip, and he too examined the badges. He felt his heart twist when he recognized the names of Levi's original special operations team amongst the badges, and he swallowed when he saw Connie's in there as well. His mind cast back to that terrible day when they lost both Connie and Commander Smith in the final confrontation with the beast titan. Eren shook his head to try and push back his remembered grief, reminding himself that Levi was the one that probably needed the most comfort, right now.

"They're all here," murmured Levi after counting them.

Eren tilted his head and frowned, his gaze sweeping over them. "I…don't see Erwin's in here, sir."

Levi finally lifted his head, and he nodded toward the bed. "His is there, hanging on the wall."

Eren turned to see a shadowbox hanging on the wall beside the left side of the bed. The frame was of the same dark wood as the furnishings in the chamber, and the velvet backdrop was a dark green like the winter drapes, matching the color of the Survey Corps cloaks. Secured to the top of the backdrop was Erwin's badge. Surprisingly, Levi had left the rusty bloodspots on it. Eren would have thought that Levi would have cleaned it to pristine condition, given that it was the commander's. Lined up neatly beneath the badge, in the order and rows they would have been in when worn on a uniform, were all of Erwin's colors, medals and rank pins. Beneath those was a small bust portrait of the commander in full, formal uniform regalia. Finally, at the very bottom, was Erwin's name plaque—the one that used to sit on his desk.

 _"Commander Erwin Smith,"_ read the engraved lettering, _"Survey Corps Elite"._

"This is great," complimented Eren. "I didn't notice it before. Did you put this together, Captain?"

"Who else?" Levi shrugged and he joined his side to examine it as well. "I hung it up the last time I was here. Nice to see someone's been keeping it dusted."

Eren put an arm around him. "Yeah. That's a good thing."

* * *

Levi didn't want to sleep in his old chambers, as it turned out. Eren thought he might choose to sleep in the barracks instead, but the captain had a completely different idea. After dinner, he coaxed Eren to go down to the basement level and visit the dungeon with him.

"Are you…serious?" Eren didn't know how to react as he and his lover descended the stairwell into the bowels of the dungeons. He shivered a little, unsure of how he felt about seeing his old cell again.

"We should both face the ghosts of our past, Eren. I think it will be good for you. If you really aren't up for it, we can turn back."

Eren squared his shoulders, and he shook his head. If Levi could handle being in his old bedroom and looking over his collection of fallen soldier badges, then Eren could handle this. "No, I'm fine. Just a little surprised that you came up with this idea."

Levi nodded in silent approval. They made it down to the bottom, and the captain unlocked the door to the dungeon and held it open for Eren. "After you, Jaeger."

Eren looked at him, and he found Levi's glittering eyes to be unreadable. He couldn't shake the impression that there was an ulterior motive behind this little tour, but damned if he could figure out what it was. He passed through the doorway and he walked slowly through the corridor, heading towards the cell at the very back. He'd spent a lot of nights in there, chained to his bed and alone in the dark. Strangely enough, it wasn't as difficult to bear as Eren expected it would be. Not all of his memories of this place were bad. He stepped aside for Levi to unlock his old cell door, and he waited for the older man to carry the crystal lantern in before following him. There was his old bed, and the chains still hung from the walls above it. There was a second set of chains secured to the stone floor. Those were the ones that used to clamp onto his ankles.

"Well, Eren?" pressed Levi softly. "How do you feel, being in here again?" He lit one of the wall torches for additional light.

"A little odd," admitted Eren in a whisper, "but it's not upsetting. Look at this; they even keep the bedding changed down here. I think these are fresh sheets."

He chuckled nervously and he glanced at his companion. "I'd almost think they set this up for me to sleep in while I'm here."

Levi closed the door behind him, and he leaned against it. "And how would you feel if it _had_ been arranged, Eren?"

The younger man swallowed. "I…don't have my shifter powers any longer, since I took the treatment again. Why would I be expected to sleep in chains while we're visiting?"

Levi smirked, and he locked the cell door, making Eren stare at him in confusion. "Who said anything about _you_ being in chains, Eren?"

Eren looked from Levi to the bed, and back again. "I don't understand, Levi. What are you getting at?"

Levi approached the bed, and he sat down on it. "Not bad. It's more comfortable than I thought." He looked up at Eren studiously. "You must have been lonely down here every night."

Eren hesitated, his eyes flicking to the chains hanging from the wall, and the collar at the end of the middle one. He steeled himself and he approached to sit down beside Levi. "It wasn't always so bad. Sometimes you would come down and check on me." He smiled at the memory of how Levi's mere presence comforted him, soothing his rage and fear.

"I only did that when you'd come close to snapping after a day of testing or training," muttered Levi.

Eren stared at him, and he shook his head slowly. "That isn't true, sir."

Levi raised a brow. "Oh?"

Eren smiled softly again. "There were times when you'd come down here and just stand outside the door. I knew you were there, even though you never said anything. It was like you could always tell when I was feeling miserable, and just your presence dried my tears."

Levi lowered his gaze. "How can you be sure I was there, Eren?"

"Because of your scent." Eren took the older man's hand in his. "I could smell it through the door. When you're all alone down here with only your mind to keep you company, it's like your senses get more attuned."

"You could smell me through the door? Tch. Creepy bastard."

Eren chuckled. "You aren't denying that you were there."

The captain sighed. "Yes, sometimes when you were particularly full of angst, I would come down here and just listen. I'm not sure what the hell I thought I was doing. Coming in to comfort you was out of the question, especially after I pulled that dumb-ass move and kissed you to try and show you that your crush was all in your head."

Eren flushed at that memory. That day in the attic was probably the most singularly exciting moment he'd had while living there at the keep. Levi had been with Erwin of course, but for whatever reason, the captain decided to grace Eren with a deep kiss. He'd tried to forget about that, because he was so embarrassed by his own reaction and his behavior after that, and he respected Levi and Erwin. It had made him feel bad to want Levi Ackerman so much, knowing that he was already taken.

Recalling that moment also made him remember something else…something that had happened before that. Eren flushed and he looked away. "I never really understood what drove you to kiss me like that, Levi, but I never forgot it. I…have a confession to make about something I did before that happened."

"Oh? Please don't tell me you jerked off in my chambers or something, Jaeger."

"Hell no! I would never do something like that!" Eren took a deep breath. "But what I did was just about as disrespectful. Do you remember when you were asleep in the commander's chambers and I came in saying I was cleaning?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah. I thought my nudity traumatized you or something, until I realized what was really going on."

Eren scratched the back of his head. "Well, I didn't just look."

Levi tilted his head, and he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully on him. "What do you mean?"

Eren's face heated further, and the shame of the moment came back to haunt him. "You were lying there asleep, looking so relaxed and…vulnerable. The tip of your…stuff…was poking out from under the sheets and…well, it was so cute. I kind of…touched it right before you woke up."

Levi's eyes widened briefly, before the lids drooped back down again. "So you copped a feel while I was in dreamland. Interesting. I had no idea."

Eren winced. "I'm sorry, Levi. I don't know what came over me. I guess my attraction to you and my teen hormones just knocked me for a loop. It was only for a second and I tried to leave right away, but then you woke up. I felt really terrible."

Levi stared wordlessly at him, and Eren braced himself. Instead of kicking him or punching him out, Levi spoke softly to him. "Since we're being honest, I should part with something I've only ever told Erwin. I was abused growing up."

"You were?" Eren stared in dismay at him.

"Sexually."

The younger man felt even worse for that slight he'd made against his captain all those years ago. "Shit, Levi! I…had no idea. That makes what I did back then even worse."

"Why? You had a little grope and you stopped right away. I didn't tell you to make you feel guilty. I told you because I want you to understand me better. It took Erwin a long time to get me to start relaxing in the bedroom, and I learned through him that I definitely have a thing for being restrained. You know that already, though."

Eren nodded, his gaze flicking to the wall chains again.

Levi sighed. "I know it sounds fucked up. You'd think having grown up the way I did that the last thing I'd want to do is be held down or restrained by a partner, but the simple truth of the matter is this: there is a difference between willingly relinquishing control to someone you trust, and having that control taken from you by someone you loathe."

"I think I get what you mean." Eren started to suspect this was going somewhere, and he got confirmation of that when Levi bent over and started to remove his boots. As he watched, Levi pulled his legs up onto the bed and he reclined on it, brushing his bare foot against Eren's leg.

"Perhaps I used to check on you because I had some rage of my own. You've seen it creep to the surface when I have my seemingly spontaneous outbursts of anger. You've seen it come out sometimes when I fight. When I'm with a partner that can take control and give me a few stolen moments when I don't _have_ to be in charge…when I don't need to issue orders or have complete control and I know that I'm safe in doing so…that's therapeutic for me. It's a release. It soothes that rage in me."

Eren didn't say anything, because he honestly didn't know what to say. He was already starting to get shamefully hard in his pants over the implications, and his gaze flicked to the chains again. Was that why Levi never minded him using the coordinate on him, when his titan powers were still active?

"So Eren," continued Levi in a sensual, droning voice, "you cooperated with me when you were under my care. You let me chain you to this bed each night—sometimes so tightly that you couldn't even roll over or change positions. I'm asking you to practice some turnabout."

Eren gulped. "Y-you want me to chain you up?" He'd been fantasizing about restraining Levi with more than just his hands, but he'd always been too chickenshit to bring the idea up to him. It seemed Levi wanted it too. He was just uncertain about it, because he'd just been told that Levi had been sexually abused. How was he supposed to react after hearing that? Being turned on right now just seemed wrong.

"Eren," murmured Levi, "I want you to chain me up and do whatever you want with me, yes. Are you turned off? Doesn't look like it from where I'm sitting." Levi's foot brushed against Eren's rising groin.

"It's not that, Levi." Eren shivered with lust. "I'm just feeling guilty for what I confessed to you, and then you told me what happened to you and now I'm just…confused. I guess I need to know that you're all right. If you want me to chain you up and have my way with you, I'm more than willing to…but I need some reassurance from you."

"If you're worried that I'm only doing this to punish myself, don't." Levi's gaze held Eren's, erotically sleepy, yet intense. "Maybe I should have held off on telling you about my past, or maybe I should have told you sooner. My timing sucks, I admit. I simply felt the need to explain to you, before suggesting this. I wasn't sure how you would react despite your awareness of how much it turns me on for you to hold me down."

Eren nodded, and he squirmed. Damn, Levi looked hot. He was such a complicated individual. His thought processes were unlike any that Eren had ever known, but he felt like he'd come to understand him in their time together…at least, as much as one _could_ understand the captain. He loved him for his unpredictability, and for his versatility and willingness to try different things.

"So in essence, you _were_ trying to give me reassurance by telling me about that and why you want to be restrained, is that it?"

Levi nodded back. "Yes. It won't traumatize me, and I've let that part of my past go as much as I can. We don't need to do this if you really aren't up for it though, Eren."

Eren glanced down at his crotch with a rueful smirk, and he gently moved his lover's foot away from his groin to avoid getting too worked up, too fast. "I think the evidence speaks for itself, like you said."

Levi started to unbutton his shirt, baring the top of his chest to view. He deftly untied his cravat and he pulled it off with slow sensuality, dropping it carelessly to the floor. The casual treatment of his favorite accessory was proof of how driven he was feeling for this. "Then what are you waiting for, Jaeger?"

"I have no idea," husked the younger man. He turned his upper body and he reached out to help Levi out of his shirt, green eyes holding gray. He said no more about his slip-up from years ago, understanding that he was forgiven for it. Maybe his mentioning of it was what gave the captain incentive to open up to him this way and go through with his invitation.

"If I'd known you had this need, I'd have obliged it a long time ago, Captain."

Levi's breath quickened, and he shrugged out of his shirt when Eren tugged it down over his shoulders. He reclined again and he bent one leg, locking his fingers together behind his head and relaxing in and inviting pose. "I've never really voiced it before. Not specifically. It's taken me this long to come to terms with it and consciously embrace it, to be completely honest with you."

Eren nearly hesitated, but he reminded himself that assertiveness was what his lover craved, right now. Hesitation might spoil the mood, and he wanted to do right by Levi. He trusted him to let him know if he felt unsafe or turned off at any time. Eren took his boots off, and he crawled on top of the smaller man, straddling him with his hands and knees on either side of his body.

"I'll give you what you want," promised Eren softly between kisses, "and enjoy doing it."

* * *

Once he was stripped naked, Eren watched the captain carefully as he took hold of Levi's wrists one at a time and snapped the manacles closed around them. They were still padded, and Levi closed his eyes at the feel of them snugly encircling his flesh.

"Tell me if it's too tight," Eren whispered.

"It's fine," purred Levi.

His erection twitched against his stomach. What a fucking pervert he was. The thought didn't make him feel dirty or sullied as it might have once upon a time, though. He wasn't with some filthy rapist, being bound against his will. He wasn't offering his body up to some stranger for money. He was with his shitty brat…his Eren. That made all the difference in the world. He cracked his eyes open to watch as Eren temporarily got off of the bed to retrieve the chains at the foot of it. Eren paused for a moment, and there was a series of clinks as he did something with them.

"What are you doing?" inquired Levi.

Eren stood back up with the length of chain in his hands, both ankle manacles hanging down on either side. "Detaching them from the floor chain. I want you to be able to bend your legs."

"I see."

Levi allowed him to clamp the chains onto his ankles. The span of links between the manacles was roughly the width of a grown man's forearm; which would allow some maneuverability for Levi. That was fine by him. He met Eren's gaze again as the younger man rejoined him on the bed and straddled his hips, and Levi tilted his head back to give him full access to his throat as Eren reached for the finishing touch: the collar. He closed his eyes, and a shudder of lust went through him when he felt the padded leather collar wrap around his neck. Eren tightened it to fit, leaving enough slack to fit a thumb between the collar and Levi's throat.

"The skin on your neck is so soft and smooth," murmured Eren. "I don't want to chafe it or cut off your air. How does it feel, Levi?"

"Perfect," answered the captain in a breathy voice. He was getting wet, the tip of his cock leaving a smear against the material of Eren's pants where his thigh touched it. "Fuck, I'm turned on."

"Me too," agreed Eren. "There's one more thing, though."

Eren got off of him, and Levi opened his eyes to watch as he went to the hand crank mechanism on the wall to the left. Guessing what he was about to do, Levi squirmed up a little in the bed and he relaxed his body. He'd used that crank himself before when Eren was in a particularly bad way and needed to be kept as immobile as possible. Eren turned the crank, taking up the slack in the chains binding Levi's wrists. They tightened, and Levi didn't resist. Soon his arms were secured, straight out and level with his shoulders on either side. Eren left enough slack not to strain them, but it sufficiently put Levi in a vulnerable position that made him feel helpless. A bit dizzy from the strange thrill that went through him, the captain instinctively strained against his bonds, testing them. The chains gave just enough for him to bend his arms at the elbow slightly, but that was it.

"You okay?" Eren asked.

"I'll let you know if I'm not," assured Levi as calmly as he could. He shifted restlessly on the bed, his ankle chains clinking as he squirmed. "Eren…"

The other man quickly returned to the bed, and his weight made the mattress sink a little on one side. He caressed Levi's face, and he leaned in to kiss him on the ear. "I'm here, Levi."

The smaller man took a steadying breath, his groin throbbing wantonly. His face felt hot, and he couldn't seem to get enough air. He turned his head to capture Eren's lips in a heated kiss, moaning into his mouth. Eren was doing everything right. He was being firm yet careful, reassuring yet decisive. Levi feared he might come before they even really got started. His usually iron self-control was slipping, as sometimes tended to happen during intimacy—especially when his partner got assertive with him.

* * *

 _~God, look at that face,~_ thought Eren to himself as he examined Levi's openly slutty expression in the flickering torchlight. He'd seen the captain's "sexy face" several times before, but this time it was different, somehow. The complete surrender on those sculpted features was enthralling, and the flush of passion suffusing Levi's cheeks added even more appeal.

"Levi," breathed Eren.

He hadn't even started touching him yet. He decided to remedy that, but he didn't want to jump into it too fast. He started by sifting his fingers through the older man's shiny black hair, admiring the way the sparse strands of silver scattered throughout shone in the light of the torches and the crystal lamp. The contrasting tint of fiery orange and pure white coming from the light sources made him think of moonlight over a bonfire.

"I've never seen you look quite like this before, Captain." Eren traced the shell of Levi's right ear with his fingertip, drawing a shiver from him. He started kissing his neck just beneath his earlobe, and he ran his hand over Levi's hard, toned chest. "As if you weren't already sexy enough."

"Eren," gasped Levi again, his breath hitching as the younger man fondled a nipple. His name seemed to be all that Levi could say right now, as if he'd forgotten every other word in their language.

Eren smiled, delighted by the responses he was getting from his lover. Even when Levi got worked up, he usually retained the authority in their relationship dynamic. Now he was utterly at his mercy, and it made Eren ache with need.

"That's it, Levi," encouraged Eren softly. He kissed his way down and he took the captain's other nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on it and flicking his tongue against it.

That was when Levi evidently recalled another word in their language. "Sh—it!"

He bucked as though he couldn't help himself, and the chain spanning between his ankles rustled against the bedding. Levi's hips lifted off the mattress, and Eren felt the wet, warm spurt of his cum dampening the lower left side of his shirt. Eren paused in his oral ministrations to stare down at Levi's flushed cock, watching it pulse and ejaculate another glob of semen.

"Whoa," breathed Eren, wide-eyed. Levi had never come so fast before. He knew he was excited, but this was almost shocking. Eren looked at his lover's dazed, flushed face, and he traced Levi's parted, gasping lips. "Easy. It's okay, Captain. Just breathe."

"Shit," moaned Levi, eyes unfocused. "Shit…Eren…"

Eren smiled tenderly at him, and he scooted up to kiss his heated cheek. It was like Levi had finally reached a breaking point and let go of something he'd been holding onto.

"I love you," whispered Eren.

Seeing how limp his lover's body had gone, Eren kissed him on the lips and he got up to reverse the crank and give his chains some slack. When he returned to the bed, Levi was watching him with an unusual serenity in his eyes. The captain's hands were folded over his bare abdomen, and he was still panting softly. Eren began to undress, watching him and admiring him from head to toe as he did so. Once he was stripped down, he joined him again, lying on his side beside him. He reached out and he traced Levi's lips with two fingertips, and the captain parted them to let his fingers into his mouth.

Eren groaned softly as Levi started to suck on the digits, his tongue stroking against the pads of them. He'd wondered if Levi had expended all of his energy in that one climax, as powerful as it had seemed to be. Evidently, he was still ready for more. While Levi lubed up his fingers with his saliva, Eren sat up so that he could explore the captain's restrained body with his free hand. He slid his palm over the firm knots of muscle, marveling as always over the ripples in his abs. He traced the V where Levi's stomach met his pelvis, and then he gently curled his fingers around the captain's damp, softened cock.

"Mmm," hummed Levi, closing his eyes.

Eren stroked him slowly and he watched him, pumping his fingers in and out of Levi's mouth. He felt the urge to squirm, his lust steadily spiking to unbearable levels. Now that he had some slack in his chains, Levi started to reciprocate his touches with lazy eroticism. He grasped Eren's wrist to encourage the fingers thrusting in and out of his mouth, and he reached down with his other hand to fondle his thick, prominent erection. He coated Eren's fingers liberally with his saliva, and he started to firm up in the younger man's hand as Eren's stroking re-awoke his cock.

Unable to stand it any longer, Eren retracted his fingers from Levi's mouth and he coaxed him to bend his legs and spread his thighs wide. Levi did so, still sliding his grasping hand up and down Eren's dick with steady deliberation. Breath catching, Eren rocked into his touch and he slipped his wet fingers down between his buttocks. He leaned down for a kiss as he entered Levi with one of them, swallowing the captain's gasp. The chain connected to Levi's right wrist was cold against Eren's thigh as the other man stroked him, but his attentions felt so good that Eren barely noticed it.

"Not long now, Levi," promised Eren huskily when the captain groaned a demand for his cock. He kissed him again, muffling his low cries as he pushed another finger in, found his prostate and stroked it. Levi got harder in his hand, and he started thrusting and rocking, trying to push into his hand while impaling himself deeper on Eren's fingers at the same time.

"Steady," advised Eren, though he himself was trembling and on the verge of explosion. "L-Levi, enough. You'll make me come."

Rendered shockingly docile by his earlier release, the smaller man obediently stopped his hand job. He clutched at Eren's shoulders and he made him jump with an unexpected bite to the left one.

"Damn," grunted Eren, "We're going to have to invest in some restraints of our own, Levi."

What a couple they made…Eren with his kink for punishment and Levi with his kink for bondage. Eren laughed before he could stop himself, and that got a more common reaction from his partner.

"What…the hell's so…funny?" Levi gazed at him with narrowed eyes, though he was still pliant and physically submissive.

Eren shook his head, and he curled his fingers inside of Levi to give him another surge of pleasure. As the captain tossed his head and moaned, Eren explained what had tickled him. "I was just imagining all of the stuff we could end up bringing with us when we move. People might think we're building a torture chamber."

"Hmm. We'll…definitely need to look into it," agreed Levi. He bit Eren again, a little harder just beneath the spot he'd bitten before. Levi smirked lazily when Eren groaned and his cock twitched.

"Do I need to put a bit in your mouth or something?" Eren warned teasingly. "Careful. I don't heal up like I used to."

"You could gag me if you want to."

Eren paused, and he stared at Levi uncertainly. Panting softly, Levi looked completely serious. He seriously considered it for a moment, but then he changed his mind. "No, because if I do that I can't kiss you the way I like, and I can't hear those beautiful noises you make when I'm inside of you."

"Your call," purred Levi. "Nnnh…E-Eren…"

Eren had resumed preparing him, and Levi was beginning to drip precum again. Eren pressed his own arousal against his lover's, smearing their essence together and gasping. "I'm going to put it in now, Levi. I can't wait any longer."

Levi readily spread his thighs wider, and Eren slipped his feet and calves beneath the length of chain spanning between the smaller man's ankles as he got on top of him. As if reading his mind, Levi pulled his legs up and back, resting the links across the small of Eren's back and incidentally putting himself into the perfect position. The captain dropped his wrist chain over Eren's head and embraced him. Now entwined by limbs and chains, Eren caught his breath and positioned himself.

"Oh, Captain," gasped Eren as he slipped into him, pressing deep.

Levi's responsive groan was all the encouragement Eren needed. The older man clung to him as Eren drove his cock in firmly, shuddering over him with pleasure. "You…you feel so good…"

"Eren," groaned Levi, his thighs tightening around him. "Fill me up, brat. Give it all to me."

"Fuck," panted Eren almost desperately. God, Levi got him so hot. The man was too damned sexy for his own good. He withdrew slowly, and then when he was almost out to the tip, He shoved back in firmly. Levi gasped and threw his head back, and Eren lowered his mouth to his throat, sucking on his Adam's apple. "Levi…I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"That better not be an empty promise," rasped Levi. He groaned as the younger man thrust aggressively again. "Christ, Jaeger…hunnhh!"

Eren gentled his actions, lifting his head up to stare down at the captain's flushed face and passionate expression. "Don't let me hurt you, Levi. I'm getting way too excited and I don't want to overdo it, okay?"

"You're fine," husked the captain, staring up at him with flashing gray eyes. "Do me, Eren. I can handle it."

Eren clenched his jaw, trying to keep his lust at least partially in check. Not even Levi could handle getting slammed too hard, regardless of what he insisted. Eren closed in for a soft kiss on the lips, grunting softly as he pumped over his restrained lover. "Never in my wildest dreams," he panted, "did I ever think I'd be doing this with you."

Indeed, Eren had always respected Levi too much to even _fantasize_ about having him chained up and at his mercy, like this. He never would have imagined the captain being this generous and trusting. He kissed him again, moaning into his mouth as he quickened his thrusts.

"Sir," panted Eren, his lips trailing from the older man's gasping mouth to his jaw. "Oh god, Levi!"

"I…share the sentiment," assured Levi with a groan of his own. His fingernails dug into Eren's shoulders and he angled his hips, rocking upwards into his thrusts with enthusiasm. "Your fucking dick feels so amazing inside of me, Jaeger."

Eren reared back to give him a pained look, and it was a good damned thing he no longer had his titan abilities. The temptation to use his coordinate on him until Levi screamed out slavishly would have been too great to resist. He loved making his lover cry out in bliss. Every whimper, moan and grunt from the captain gratified Eren beyond belief, and the way he talked to him…merciful God.

"You're getting me so damned worked up," panted Eren in warning. "You've got such a filthy mouth, Levi."

"Heh. Well, some part of me…has to be a little dirty," breathed the captain, his voice rasping and amused. "Fuck knows, everyone needs a day off now and then. Unh…oh shit…you fucking brat! R-right there! Fuck… _fuck_!"

Eren's enthusiasm mounted further. He had him, now. He had Levi just where he wanted him, and he kept driving into him at the same angle, now that he had confirmation that he was stroking him inside where it felt best. "Yeah…oh yeah. Let go, Levi. Give it all to me."

Levi tossed his head, his eyes rolling back as Eren's determined pumps hit his sweet spot over and over again. Another of those uncharacteristic whimpers burst from his lips, and he lifted his head off the pillow to bite into Eren's shoulder. His groans were muffled against the other man's flesh and his toes began to curl. His thighs tightened around Eren's waist until the younger man could barely keep thrusting, and the captain's bound embrace constricted desperately.

"Eren…ah, fuck…Eren!"

Near to bursting with pleasure and need, Eren braced himself with one arm, and with some effort, he shoved one hand between their sweating bodies and he gripped Levi's twitching arousal. He caught the smaller man's mouth in a deep kiss, groaning as he started to squeeze and stroke Levi's cock rapidly.

"Come for me," pleaded Eren huskily, breath catching with every thrust. "I want your cum all over me, Levi."

"Oh, shit," cried the captain, overwhelmed by Eren's actions and his dirty talk. Just a few months ago, Eren would have been too shy and reserved to say such a blatantly perverted thing to Levi. He'd since gotten bolder, thanks to the captain's erotic encouragement and influence. "Shitty…brat…hah, nnnnmm!"

Eren traced Levi's gasping, parted lips with the tip of his tongue. "Mine," he growled. "You're all mine, aren't you Captain?"

That possessive statement proved to be Levi's undoing. He yelled Eren's name in an almost tortured voice, and the slippery warmth of his ejaculation spurted rhythmically against Eren's stomach. It kept coming as the younger man's insistent pumping milked every drop from Levi, and he kissed his forehead as Levi shuddered helplessly beneath him. Eren lasted for a few seconds after Levi's orgasm faded, and then he shoved hard into him and threw his head back. He practically bellowed his lover's name as he filled him, finding himself just as helpless as Levi had been just moments ago.

"Oh God," moaned Eren, his vision going white around the edges. He stared blankly down at Levi's handsome, sweaty face, pulsing rapidly inside of him. "It should…be a crime for someone to be…as hot as you are."

Levi's pale eyes were drooping and blank with the afterglow as he stared back up at Eren, panting heavily. His bound ankles stopped pressing so hard against his lower back as his trembling legs seemed to lose their strength, and his arms began to go limp as well. He suddenly seemed so vulnerable, even further at Eren's mercy than before. Eren stared down at him, amazed yet again. He was seeing sides of Levi tonight that he'd never before witnessed. He released the older man's softening cock, and he brought his hand up to trace the man's seemingly ever-youthful features.

"You are so damned beautiful right now," Eren whispered between gasps. "That expression on your face right now…it's just stunning."

"Hmph…you've always got to spout…romantic drivel." Another tremor shook Levi's small, solid body, and he closed his eyes as Eren stroked his hair. "Haven't…shook like this for some time."

"Are you okay?" Eren's gaze softened on him, and he watched Levi's bottom lip quiver a little as the captain drew a steadying breath. "Here, I'll get the key and get you out of these chains."

Levi shook his head. "No, it's okay. It's just aftershocks, kid." He took another steadying breath and he opened his eyes to meet Eren's gaze. "Look, this is a part of me I've never really shown you before. It's something I don't tend to share. Only one other person has ever seen this part of me before, understand?"

Eren understood. He knew exactly who the other person was, too. It wasn't much of a stretch for him to guess his lover was referring to Erwin Smith, and it made perfect sense to him that the commander would be the other person Levi trusted enough to let go this much for. He kissed him softly, feeling the residual tremors going through that tight, lean frame.

"Easy," murmured Eren comfortingly. He withdrew his softening length a little, and then he gently thrust back in. "I've got you, Levi."

The sharp bite of Eren's previous lust softened, to be replaced by a tender protectiveness. He pumped gently again, his eyes fluttering shut at the pleasurable feel of his companion's tight heat drawing him in. He kissed him again, unable to stop even though he was sated. Levi evidently approved, judging by his low purr of enjoyment. His thighs squeezed Eren around the waist and he seemed to be perfectly content to remain that way, chained up and steadily ravished.

"I'm…getting hard again," observed Eren breathlessly, though Levi probably didn't need to be told that. The constriction around Eren's dick tightened as he swelled inside of his lover, and he groaned softly. "Are you too sore for another round?"

"Hell no," confirmed Levi breathlessly. "Just sore enough to feel good, brat."

Eren smiled and he kissed him again, knowing Levi enjoyed a bit of discomfort now and then. As long as he wasn't causing him genuine pain, Eren could put aside any misgivings.

* * *

Levi surprised himself when he and Eren were finally too worn out to keep going at each other. He stopped the younger man from fetching the key to free him from his restraints, insisting on sleeping in them. He wasn't even expecting that of himself. His fetish with bondage was even worse than he'd thought, apparently.

"I know I'm a sick bastard," he mumbled against his lover's chest, curled up against him. He squirmed fitfully, unable to stop rubbing against Eren. "Shit, you're with a filthy old man."

"No," countered Eren, "I'm with a sexy, handsome man that knows what he wants." He kissed Levi's silver-streaked hair with a grin. "I've got no problem with you getting off on being restrained, Captain. As long as it's not going to make you uncomfortable, I'm okay with it. Kind of makes me feel thrilled, too. Now who's filthy?"

Levi tilted his head back to peer at the other man, his gaze flicking to the wing of gray in Eren's hair at his temple. He reached up with a clink of chain to run his fingers through it. The occasional shiver still raced through his body, a result of giving himself so completely to a partner and letting go of his composure. He'd never managed to be completely rid of that reaction, though he'd done a fair job of holding that part of him back from Eren for this long. The closest he'd come to losing control like this was when Eren used his coordinate on him, and he'd always excused himself for that because it wasn't really in his hands.

"What is it?" Eren whispered, searching Levi's gaze.

The captain lowered his eyes, feeling his face heat up. "I never wanted you to see this part of me. I'm surprised I had the balls to show it to you at all. Didn't know how you'd react, and I'll be honest and say I half expected you to bolt when I approached you with this idea. I'm…glad you didn't."

Levi risked a glance up, and he found his lover's amazing, expressive green eyes staring back at him with open tenderness. Eren caressed Levi's cheek with his fingertips, and he shook his head. "I'd never bolt on you, Captain. I love you too much for that, and like I said; it's pretty hot that you're willing to be chained up for me. You're the most badass person I've ever known, but here you are giving yourself to me this way. It's…well, it's flattering, if that makes any sense."

"Hmm. No, it doesn't," pondered Levi with a confused little frown. "You shouldn't adulate me this way after all this time. I'm your lover. You've been inside of me and vice-versa. I just spent half the night with you rutting between my legs, Jaeger."

Eren chuckled bashfully, his cheeks turning pink. "I know, but I think I'm always going to worship the ground you walk on. Sorry about that."

Levi sighed, and he pressed his forehead against Eren's chest. "Guess I'll just have to live with that. At least you're not too intimidated to be assertive with me in the sack."

Eren cupped the older man's chin and he guided his head back. His mouth covered Levi's in a slow, passionate kiss before he broke away to answer him. "You're mine, even if I can't stop thinking of you as a hero. I'll chain you up, tie you up or hold you down as much as you want, Levi."

Levi's breath caught, and he blinked down at his sheet-covered body when he sprung a woody in response to the other man's erotic promise. "Christ, really? How the fuck can I get hard again so fast? Maybe I'm not as old as I thought."

Eren blurted a laugh, and he cupped Levi's bottom to pull him closer. "I'm getting hard again too. Don't feel bad."

"Well, you've always had a hyper-active dick," excused Levi dryly. "I usually need more of a breather."

It was due to the chains, he was sure. Well, that and Eren's sexy, possessive vow to him. Levi couldn't seem to be still, and he wanted Eren inside of him again. "Damn it, Jaeger…"

Grinning, Eren kissed him again, and he urged Levi to roll onto his side facing away from him so that he could spoon up against him. He was still loosened up from all of the earlier sex, as well as slippery from having so much of Eren's cum inside of him. Levi moaned as he felt the firm knob of the tip of Eren's cock rubbing against him, and he squirmed again, pressing against it impatiently. Eren cupped his jaw and urged him to turn his head, covering his mouth again in a kiss as he nudged in.

"Can't get enough of you," groaned Eren, slowly rocking against him. His cock swelled further inside of Levi with each careful pump, and his hand gripped the bound captain between the legs, stroking his length to make it harden faster.

Levi had no single objection, though his ass was getting quite sore.

* * *

The next morning, Levi realized he had a bit of a problem. "Eren, wake up," he muttered, nudging his companion. "I need a piss."

"Hmm?" Eren cracked his eyes open blearily. "So what's stopping you from going?"

"Tch. These are," reminded Levi, holding up his manacled wrists before his lover's sleepy gaze. "Was it that forgettable an experience, you brat?"

The younger man's peridot-colored eyes widened, and he flushed. "Oh! Of c-course not, gorgeous. I just wasn't awake yet. Um, where are the keys again? I'll get you out of those right away."

"In my jacket," clarified Levi, turning a bit to nod at the discarded clothing article. "Should be in the right inner pocket."

"Right. Just a second."

Eren tugged the covers off and Levi admired his nudity as the brunet got out of the bed and squatted over to rifle through the pockets of his jacket. A puzzled sound came from the younger man, and he checked the other pockets. He finally withdrew a key ring and he got back up to bring it over to Levi. "I don't know which one goes to these manacles."

Levi stared at the key ring. "None of them. That isn't the right set. Those are my keys to the door down here and to my old chambers. The keys to these chains are in a set of two on a separate ring."

"Um, these were the only keys in the jacket," Eren informed him. "Are you sure you put them in there? Maybe they're in your pants or in your cloak, instead."

Levi shrugged, not overtly concerned as of yet. "Maybe. I was thinking with my dick, so it's completely possible that I just wasn't paying attention to where I put them. Go ahead and check."

Eren did as he was told, and after a while he bit his lip and turned back around to face Levi. "There aren't any more keys, sir."

Levi's brows pinched. "What the hell? Of course there are. Check again."

"You think I'd lie about it?" Eren nevertheless went through every single pocket of Levi's clothing items. He shook his head and he looked at the captain with naked dread in his vivid eyes. "Nothing. You're sure you grabbed the keys before coming down here last night?"

"Of course I did," snapped Levi. "I'm not fucking senile."

"I…didn't say you were," said Eren defensively. "Don't get mad. Maybe they just fell on the floor or something." He went to the crystal lantern and he slid the hood open to allow the light through. Getting down on his hands and knees, Eren began to search the floor and underneath the bed.

"Didn't mean to snap at you," Levi told him gruffly, feeling a twinge of guilt over it. "I just get shitty when my bladder gets full and I can't take care of it right away."

"It's okay," soothed Eren in a distracted tone. "I uh…think you're about to get shittier. I'm not finding any other keys anywhere, Levi."

The captain began to feel worried. "Shit. I could have sworn I took them out of my desk drawer when I left my chambers earlier. Guess I must have forgotten them. Go ahead and get dressed, and you can take my other key set and go get them from my quarters. They're probably sitting right there on the desk top, but if they aren't, you can find them in the bottom drawer."

"Okay Levi." Eren snatched up his pants and he wriggled into them, before grabbing up his shirt and pulling it over his head. He went to the bed and he bent over to kiss Levi softly on the lips. "I'll be as quick as possible. Just hang tight."

* * *

"Fuck. I am so screwed." Eren searched every drawer in Levi's desk, and he even checked underneath it and the bed when he found no sign of any keys. The captain was going to be royally pissed off in more ways than one. "Where the hell could they have gone?"

Eren bit his lip, looking uncertainly at the chamber door. Maybe the key ring he was looking for had fallen out of Levi's pocket somewhere between here and the basement. Hell, he might have even passed by them on the winding stairs without even realizing it. Eren mentally mapped out the path that he and Levi had taken, and he decided to backtrack.

"God, I hope the captain can hold his water for a while," he grumbled.

* * *

"Well?" Levi squirmed impatiently when his companion returned with a frustrated expression on his face. "Did you find them, or what?"

Eren shook his head. "Sorry, Levi. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find any keys. Maybe they got thrown out at some point."

Levi gnashed his teeth. It was a possibility. After all, they hadn't been to the keep in years. Hell, he might have thrown them out himself, once there was no longer a need to keep Eren chained up in the basement. "Fuck, I really need to piss."

Eren bit his lips, his eyes scanning Levi's restraints thoughtfully. "With the right tools, we could possibly break the pins holding the manacles together. I'll go and ask Hange—"

"Do _not_ tell shitty glasses what my situation is," interrupted Levi with narrowed eyes. "I don't need her hashing on me, on top of everything else."

Eren grimaced. "Yeah, she probably would tease you a lot. What should I do, then? She's going to want to know why I'm asking for a tool to get pins out of manacles, sir."

"I dunno...tell her you want to take your old restraints with you as a memento or something." Levi shrugged, his chains clinking together with the motion.

Eren's brows shot up. "Like she'd believe that. Come on, Levi, Hange's no idiot. She knows how much I hated being holed up down here every night. She'd never buy it if I tried to use that excuse."

"She might," argued Levi stubbornly. "After all, you always were a glutton for punishment. Make something up. I don't care what, just get me out of these things before I fucking wet myself."

Eren quickly looked away and he made a suspicious, snorting sound as he covered his mouth with his hand. Levi started to glare at him, guessing the reason behind it. "Laugh it up, brat. It's a real knee slapper."

Eren cleared his throat, gazing at Levi with a sheepish sort of amusement. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to laugh at your expense, Captain. It's just the last kind of situation I'd have ever imagined you being in, and...and..."

He couldn't contain himself any longer, and the former shifter started to snicker.

Levi sighed. "Fine, get it out of your system. Giggle away, you bastard. When you've got a grip again, figure out a way to get me out of these chains."

Eren nodded, and after a few moments of soft chuckles and snorts, he composed himself. He looked at the now steadily squirming captain, and some sympathy rimmed his expressive green eyes. "You need to go that bad? I don't know if I can get you out of those in time for you to make it to the bathroom, sir."

Levi clenched his jaw. No, probably not. Even the slightest pressure to his bladder right now would probably make him spurt a yellow fountain. "Shit. This is what I get for thinking with my dick."

Eren looked around, and his face lit up when his eyes settled on the chamber pot in the corner of the room. He nodded at it. "What about that? I could bring it to you and help you, if you can't hold it."

"I am not going to have you helping me take a whizz like some damned invalid." But God, he really needed to go. Levi sighed in defeat, and he nodded. "Fine, bring it here. I'll just use the sheet to wipe up afterwards, and we can strip the bedding and put it in with the dirty laundry."

"Okay." Eren hastened to comply, and he grunted a little as he lifted the ceramic chamber pot to bring it over to him. "This thing's heavier than I remember. I'll hold it steady for you, all right? Just uh...roll onto your side and aim into it, I guess."

"So fucking humiliating," mumbled Levi. He eased onto his side as Eren suggested, and he tugged the sheet down to expose himself. "Stop leering at me. I can't go with you watching."

"You're blushing," observed Eren boldly, but he averted his gaze and bit his lips, obviously fighting laughter again. "You're so cute when you blush, Captain."

"Keep it up and I'll aim right for your face," groused Levi. "Now hold it still, Eren. I only want to get it in the pot; not all over the floor or myself."

"Yes sir." Eren held the chamber pot steady at an angle, and his shoulders began to quiver tellingly.

"You're jostling it! Stop giggling and hold it still, asshole."

"S-sorry." Eren cleared his throat again, and the chamber pot steadied again.

Levi unconsciously poked the tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated and took aim. He felt the heat of his embarrassment creeping down from his face to his neck, and he imagined he was getting flushed there, as well. Once he started, he couldn't stop the hard, steady stream and he cursed as there was a bit of splash-back. Not even his disgust over getting a few drops on his hand was enough to stop him from sighing with relief as the pressure on his bladder eased.

"Thank fuck that's over," he said at last, giving himself a couple of shakes. He grimaced as he used the corner of the bed sheet to wipe the tip of his pecker off, and then he covered back up. "All right, go empty that and find some way to get me out of this, Jaeger."

Eren took the chamber pot away with a nod, and he turned wordlessly to leave poor Levi to his humiliation. His shoulders were quaking the entire time as he left the cell, and Levi shook his head with a sigh. The brat was damned lucky he was so fond of him, or he might be tempted to remind Eren of how hard he could kick, once he was out of this mess.

* * *

"Wait, Eren...did you just say Levi is stuck chained up in the basement?" Hange's eyes went round behind the oval lenses of her glasses.

Eren swallowed, knowing this could be the biggest mistake of his life. He just couldn't think of any believable lie to tell the commander, and as soon as she asked him why he needed tools to break open some manacles, he couldn't stop himself from just blurting out the truth. It just went against his nature to lie to a superior, no matter who he was trying to lie _for_.

"Levi is going to kill me," he groaned, dropping his face flat on the table he was seated at with Hange. At least they were alone in the mess hall, so Levi's situation wasn't getting overheard by anyone else.

Hange just stared at the young man wordlessly, blinking at him like an owl. When she finally spoke, there was a quiver of amusement in her voice. "Do I even need to ask how the tiny captain got himself into this situation?"

"I'm sure you can guess," Eren mumbled into his arm. He lifted his head from the table and he gave the scientist a pleading look. "Don't make fun of him, okay? He's already upset enough about having to pee in the chamber pot and—"

"Ah-ha, ha, ha! Really? The clean freak had to tinkle that bad? Oh my, this is too rich! Levi is probably fit to be tied right now...and yes, that pun was intended!"

Hange dissolved into unrestrained laughter, while Eren sat there contemplating what his afterlife was going to be like. Would he see a tunnel of light, or would everything just go dark forever?

"It's really funny until someone gets hurt," advised Eren, "and that someone is probably going to be me first, followed by you if you tease him. Please, commander! Just don't say anything to him and give me something to free him from those chains. My life might depend on it!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," chuckled Hange, wiping her eyes beneath her glasses. "Who's idea was it, anyway? If it was yours, I've got to give you kudos for convincing Levi to go along with it."

"It was his idea," clarified Eren.

Hange shrugged, grinning at him as she spread her hands. "Then he won't kill you. This is his own fault, Eren. Levi's sensible enough to realize that, surely."

"Yeah, but if he finds out I told you what happened, he might forget it was his idea and go for the throat."

Hange smiled at him fondly, and she reached out to ruffle Eren's hair. "Don't give yourself more grays over this, kiddo. I'll give you what you need and tell you how to pry those pins out, okay? I won't say anything to Levi, if you're that concerned."

Eren breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Miss Hange. This wasn't how it was supposed to play out."

"I can imagine," she said dryly. A mischievous twinkle lit up her eyes. "But did you boys at least have fun before you realized you were in this pickle?"

"Oh yeah," enthused Eren impulsively. He immediately blushed. "Um, I probably shouldn't have said that. It's not an appropriate conversation to have with my commander."

Hange winked at him. "Since when have I ever worried about what's appropriate, my dear? Come on, let's get the tools you need so you can free your captive falcon."

* * *

Levi rubbed his wrists as the second manacle fell away to the bed. At least the padding had prevented any chafing. He watched as Eren began to work on the ones around his ankles. "So what did you say to her?"

Eren didn't look up from his task. "I took your advice and said I want to try and take them with me."

"Hm, did you?" Levi examined his lover suspiciously. "Your ears are turning pink, Eren. Tell me the truth."

Eren sighed, and he met Levi's gaze anxiously. "Don't be mad, okay?"

"You told her." Levi's mouth compressed into a thin, hard line.

"I couldn't think of anything else to say," excused Eren, nearly whining. "She's my commander, sir, and I was too nervous to try and come up with a convincing lie."

Eren eyed the manacles still binding Levi's ankles, and the older man could tell what was going through his mind. "I'm not going to kick you," he promised. "Just get them off. I'll deal with four eyes when she starts teasing me—and believe me, she _will_ pick on me no matter what she told you to the contrary."

Eren winced. "Just don't hurt her, please. Hange can't really help herself, you know."

"No shit." Levi thumped Eren on the nose as small punishment for his choice of actions. "That's why I didn't want you to tell her the truth, genius."

"I'm sorry," whispered the young man contritely as he winced and briefly rubbed the stinging tip of his nose.

"Tch. Whatever. It's not _your_ fault I ended up like this. I should have made sure I had the fucking keys to unlock them before coming up with this bright idea. It's on me."

Eren grinned sheepishly. "Maybe this isn't the right thing to say, but I'm glad you came up with the idea, all the same. Last night was amazing, Levi."

The captain relaxed, and he smirked ever so slightly. "Yes, it was."

* * *

Later that day as the traveling group mounted up and prepared to take their leave of the group, Levi cast a warning glare at Hange the moment she looked at him and opened her mouth. "Not _one peep_ from you, shitty glasses."

"What?" Hange placed a hand flat against her breast in the manner of one professing innocence. "I haven't said anything."

"You were going to make a crack," insisted Levi, raising a thin brow. He glanced around at their companions. "The sort that certain ears don't need to be hearing."

Hange grinned, and she looked back at Eren's friends. Mikasa, Jean and Sasha would be traveling with them. Armin had opted to return to Onderath, taking Annie with him. He'd promised to keep in touch and come and visit them some day in their new home. Hange and the others were going to be living in the walled city, continuing their work with the scouts until the day they saw fit to retire.

"I wouldn't want to traumatize them," Hange promised Levi softly with a wink. "I'll keep it between us, grump." She looked at Stefan as the squad commander rode up to join them. "Everything in order, darling?"

Stefan nodded. "All riders are accounted for, Commander. We can leave whenever you're ready."

"Then let's ride!" Hange kicked her horse into motion, and the small group fell into an easy, practiced formation. There was no need for it there, behind the walls. The territory was now completely free of titans, and there were no major threats to worry about on the way to their destination. Still, military habits were second nature to them all now, and they picked up speed as they left the territory.

Levi noticed Eren looking back at the keep as they rode away from it, and he nudged his horse closer to the younger man. "Feeling regrets about our decision?" questioned the captain, recognizing nostalgia in Eren's expression. There were so many memories tied to that keep for both of them, and despite the fact that the hard life they'd led caused them both to gain premature gray hairs, some of those memories were good ones.

Eren looked back at Levi, and he smiled at him, shaking his head. "I don't have any regrets, sir. I _am_ going to miss this place, though."

"We can come back on holidays to visit it," promised Levi. "We've finally got a chance to live peaceful lives; well, that is when we aren't called into action."

Eren nodded agreeably. "Yeah. I'm looking forward to building a new life with you, Levi."

Inspired by the young man's optimism, the captain leaned closer and spoke in a low tone for his lover's ears alone. "Hey Eren, you know that thing we talked about doing?"

Eren gave him a blank look. "Which one?"

Levi shot a glance back at their companions following behind them before elaborating further. Seeing that they were far enough away not to overhear, he explained. "About getting our own set of restraints."

Eren flushed, and he smiled bashfully. "Oh, that."

"We can do that, you know," Levi went on. "That okay by you?"

Eren looked at him with such a fiercely earnest expression of approval that Levi was tempted to smile. "Hell yes, Captain. I'm _absolutely_ okay with that."

Levi faced forward again, keeping his expression neutral to disguise his own pleasure at the thought. "Good. As soon as we get settled in, we'll do that."

Eren's next comment made Levi's mask slip a bit, provoking a smirk from him. "Levi, you're the best."

The smaller man didn't respond aloud, but his inner thoughts in response to that were sincere.

_~Back at you, brat.~_

* * *

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the inspiration. You know who you are!


End file.
